User talk:90.219.160.247
Welcome, a new Ben 10 Fan You don't have to log in to edit or create pages, but it is recommended. You can create an account . Here are some more things... *Don't edit others' userpages for major things. If you must, it's only for fixing a typo or grammar. If you'd like a change, tell the user about it on their talk page. *You may see "View Source" in place of the edit button. That means the page is locked, or protected. The article's talk page is where you can suggest a change on a protected page. Clicking "View Source" takes you to a place where you can view and/or copy the source mode text of the page. *Get to know the admins! Admins, or mods, have more user rights than regular users. They can help you with things. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Solo28 (Talk) 10:38, June 6, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. You can still ask for help, but there may not be an admin logged in right not. I wanna ask something Do you wanna make the trailer of the season 4 finale of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien until Wednesday? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 03:12, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. How? Please stop We removed the redlinks from the page Other Fan-Made Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes three times already, and you keep undoing it. Red-links is against the rules, stop it or I will ban you for two hours. LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 15:41, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Redlink Please stop adding redlink, it's againts the rules. If you still doing it, I block you. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 07:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) episodes completed you can add more info in the other episodes i created, now Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Are you addicted to crossovers or something? EVERY SINGLE episode (maybe not ALL of them, but still) of your fan-made Ultimate Alien episodes have a million characters, and most of them are from other shows. Nobody likes it, too. Check out the comments, will you? I don't want to sound mean, it's just that you seem to be ignoring everyone else's comments. And tell Larry, too. He seems to be doing it with you. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 22:37, July 7 2011 All of us will see who the good editing! :What? (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 21:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's me, i'm sorry i couldn't save the Other Fan-Made list of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien episodes, my internet went down, do you forgive me? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 01:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Now what are we doing to do? I'm sure Roads will forgive you but I don't think that you will be able to save your series. And IP, firstly, sign your comments! Secondly, just because Larry is back doesn't make any difference. LISTEN TO THE ADMINS!!! Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 10:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC) He's right you know. Listen to the admins. SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 10:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Reason why you are blocked Looks like you still don't know what is the reason. Here it is: "Violating copyrights, ignoring admins, and plain driving everyone crazy." SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 10:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Stop making your episodes. You make them, we delete them. If you continue to do the same things that got you blocked before, you will be blocked again for two weeks. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 12:56, July 19, 2011 (UTC)